Beyond the lights (Discontinued)
by Citylightslucaya
Summary: Lucas Friar is a lead guitarist for rock band "On The Run". He was a player and got everything handed to him. Until his label goes into debt and he has to move in with his cousin Farkle and go to high school. Can Maya and her friends change him?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thank you Amsterdam. What a great way to end the tour. Hopefully we'll come back soon. Good night!" Lucas had said to a crowd of 55,000 people. Lucas is a lead singer and guitarist for rock band "On the Run." He also has a reputation that he is a player and sleeps with girls everyday. Lucas never cares who he hurts. He's been in the industry since he was in diapers.

Now he is 16 and he still hadn't changed. But everything is about to change in a moment. Lucas was in a back of a black SUV smoking a cigarette. His band mates and best friends Charlie and Billy were talking to their wives at home. Lucas didn't understand the point of long-term relationships. They don't last forever anyway. He had been in love once but never again. Love will get you hurt and left was his motto. He also saw firsthand how his dad had beat him and his mom. He was arrested and sent to jail. It had emotionally scarred him and music was his escape.

One night stands had no feelings attached and women always thought he would change. He laughed at their stupidity. They had finally pulled up to the hotel. Lucas had finished his cigarette and stomped on it. Some fans were waiting outside his hotel asking for pictures. His manager who was also his mom Liz told him to hurry up. Lucas had went to the small girl and crouched down and smiled at her. He chewed some gum to freshen his breath. She had blonde hair and two missing teeth. She was wearing one of his shirts and holding up a phone. He asked if she wanted a picture taken with him. She smiled widely and nodded happily. Kids were his only weakness but he would never admit it. He snapped two pictures with her and signed her phone. He also took pictures with the others and waved them goodbye.

They finally arrived on his floor and he jumped on the bed. Before he can take a needed shower his mom and her assistant popped in the room. They looked at him solemnly and worriedly to how he was gonna react. "What?" He asked looking at his mom. "Sweetie, our label is losing money and we lost a co-partner that helped us." "Why don't we just get another one?What about my tour next year?" "I'm afraid it takes a lot of time and our last clientele had gotten us into debt when they had broken their contracts."

Those were the worst words Lucas had ever heard in his life." In order to save money we're moving in with your uncle Stuart and your cousin Farkle." "Nooo!! I don't want to go to high school and move to New York. What about my friends and my red Camaro and my mansion?!" "In order to save money we had to give our house away and your car." Lucas had run his hands through his hair. Out of all the things that red camaro was his baby and just like that it was gone. "I'm really sorry Lukey." Liz said hugging her son. "I just, I just need some fresh air." Lucas said getting up and walking to the balcony. Liz knew it was time to let her son cool down a bit and she left.

Lucas had looked up at the sky and cursed the world. He lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. He watched the smoke rise up in the night. High school was something he was not looking forward to. He had gotten tutored or homeschooled for most of his life. He absolutely hated it and now he had to face more school. Then he thought of his best friend Zay.

One good thing came out of this because Zay had moved to New York last year. He sat down on the patio chair and called him. He picked up on the first ring." Hey dude." Zay had responded. It was 11:45 pm. Zay always stayed up at the most random times. He always was an insomniac. He was Lucas's only childhood friend and always treated Lucas normally after he got famous. He had helped Lucas many times with advice and his breakup.

"I'm moving to New York." Lucas had said smirking a bit waiting for Zay's reaction. "What?!!" Zay had screamed into the phone. "Shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep!"Lucas heard Zay's older sister Tasha yell. "Sorry."Zay had whispered. Lucas had laughed. Lucas heard his door close. "I'm outside and what!?" Zay repeated again. "Yeah my label had lost a co-partner and another clientele and we are in debt so we have to stay with my Uncle Stuart in New York for the time being." Lucas said twisting his ring on his right middle finger. " I'm sorry man. I knew how much you loved to tour. Now you feel like your whole world has gone to shit." Lucas laughed and shook his head at Zay already knowing what was going on in his head and his bluntness. "But I promise you New York isn't all that bad. I will be your official guide at your service." Zay said. "Okay. Thanks Zay for well-" Lucas had attempted. "I know I know greatest best friend in the world." Zay had responded knowing what he was trying to say.

Lucas was only ever comfortable to say things like this to Zay. He had issues with trust and emotions. Lucas had yawned. He checked the time it was 1am in the morning. "See you later Zay." Lucas said and hung up. Now New York seemed a bit better.

Farkle's POV

I was reading another chapter in my chemistry book in my room. I was reading ahead of my class. Maya never understood how I tortured myself like this. I had said I was going to take over the science world one brain cell at a time. I was just about finished with Chapter 3 when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I said turning around in my homework chair. My dad had walked in."Hey son." Stuart said and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. "We need to have a little talk."I got up and sat next to him. "Yeah?" I said confused. "No not you." Stuart said chuckling. I had released a breath in relief. "Your aunt had gotten into financial trouble at her label and she is in major debt. So they are going to live here for awhile. If that's okay." My dad said waiting for my reaction. "It sounds okay to me." I shrugged. I seen my cousin occasionally at family reunions and at Grandma Nancy's funeral last year. I didn't really have an opinion on Lucas. All I heard is that he plays in some band that's really popular. I think I heard Riley talk about him once or twice."When will they be coming?" I said scratching my arm. "They will arrive in 2 days. Just show him around a bit make him feel at home.Farkle your cousin Lucas is super famous so make sure you tell your friends to treat him like any normal 16 year old. Okay?" I nodded my head. "Well that's all." My dad said reaching over and ruffling my hair. I wonder how my friends would react to this. I picked up my iPhone and texted them in the group chat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **At Riley's apartment the next day**

Riley was washing her hair in the shower singing horribly to Slow Hands. Maya was on her bed playing Candy Crush on her phone when Maya's and Riley's phones buzzed at the same time.

 **MastermindMinkus:** _Can you guys come on over?_ _It's important._

 **Maya :** _We'll be there._

 **Flatbutt:** _Thank god! I was about to do homework._

 **Smackle** : On my way.

Maya's POV

"Hey Riles!" I said knocking at the door. "Yeah?" Riley said turning off the shower knob. "Farkle wants us to come over." I said looking at my phone."Okay." Riley says opening her bathroom door. "This one." Riley said holding up blue overalls with a white shirt. "Or this one?" Riley says holding up a floral white dress with a brown belt. "The overalls." I said running my hand through my hair.

We climbed out the window. The sun was out. It was 4:00 pm on a Saturday so we walked. We finally got there in 10 minutes. "What up Farks. Is everything okay?" I said looking at Zay eating a generous helping of Farkle's ice cream supply and Smackle playing with a rubix cube on his bed.

"You guys know my cousin Lucas?" Farkle said looking at all of us. "Yeah you mentioned him once or twice." I said nodding my head. Everyone else nodded too.

"Did I happen to mention he is Lucas Friar?" "What?!?" Riley said jumping off the bed. I rolled my eyes. Zay looked also surprised. Smackle fell off the bed and glared at Riley and sat on the bean bag chair.

Lucas Friar was the biggest dick on earth. She seen tabloids of him with different girls every week. They always think they're the shit and used their looks to their advantage. She knows plenty of guys like him. Love will get you used and hurt.

 **Flashback 3 months ago**

Maya was super excited. Josh had just gotten back from a week long visit to Philadelphia to see his parents. It was their two month anniversary. He texted her that he had jet lag and that she shouldn't come. She was gong to suprise him with a portrait she made and brought his favorite movie the Breakfast Club.

When she knocked and he didn't respond she used the key from under the mat. She called his name again. She walked up the stairs. What she saw made her heart shatter into millions of pieces.

Josh was on the bed kissing another girl. His shirt and her blouse was on the floor. He was about to kiss her neck when the girl told him to look.

He turned around and saw Maya. "Maya I could exp-" before Josh could finish his sentence she went up and smashed his head through the portrait. "Don't ever talk to me again!" Maya said fuming and wiping the tears out her face and ran out.

"Lucas is a dick." Maya said. Riley turned around, "No he isn't!" Riley always seeing the good in people. Before I could respond Zay said "Lucas is my best friend." "You knew him too!" Riley said angrily and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to inform you about my friends." Zay said to Riley mockingly.

"Holy Macaroni!!!" Smackle said looking him up on the computer. "He is hotter than the cerium element on the periodic table!"

Farkle was confused. "Well I guess this isn't new after all." He turned to Zay. "How long have you known him?" "Like all my life." Zay said.

"I reckon you guys are not close?" Zay said. "Not really." Farkle said. "My dad just told me he's coming in two days."

"Two days?!?" Riley and Smackle yelled. I sighed tired of this conversation and played Temple Run again.

Lucas POV

After Zay's call and my many failed attempts at sleep I took a shower and stayed up.There was too many things going around in my head.

There was a knocking at my door. I checked the time yawning. It was 5am. Usually Mom and I got up before 6 to go to the airport so we didn't get mobbed.

I wiped the sleep at my eyes and went to the bathroom. I had bags under them and my eyes were bloodshot. I brushed my teeth and splashed water in my face.

I decided to put a black beanie over my head and some ray bans. I put on a black sweater, gray sweats and Nike sandals. I sprayed on some axe.

I looked at my phone. It was 5:15. I grabbed my bag and walked out. I handed it to Jeffrey my security guard.

We finally get down the lobby and my Mom handed me some needed coffee. We all rushed out of the hotel.

"You okay Sweetie. I'm really sorry about what happened." My Mom said grasping my hand. "I'm fine Mom it just sucks." I said taking off my glasses.

"At least you won't be truly alone. You'll have Farkle and Zay." My Mom said looking at the bright side. I didn't really know Farkle. All I heard was that he is super smart and the same age as I am.

We finally get to the airport and it is hectic. Paparazzis are flashing pictures of me. My security guards are shoving them out the way. I hear them continuously spout out questions.

I put my head down and pulled up my glasses. We finally got to the private jet. The famous life had some advantages and disadvantages.

I finally sat down. The flight attendant hands me another coffee. My mom is in the seat in front of me on her iPad. I take off my glasses.

I go on my twitter feed to see what's happening. I retweeted a tweet Charlie said about the tour.

I see another tweet of a fan asking me to follow her because it's her birthday. I followed her. She sent illegible tweets about crying. I laughed. I love seeing fans react when I follow them.

Then I saw what I was dreading. The caption said "Friar Industries has gone into bankruptcy. On the Run has officially disbanded what will Lucas Friar do? Read more on E! News.

I shut off my phone. My mom looked stressed. Her blonde hair was in slight disarray and she yelled at her phone and hung up.

For the first time I think New York would be a good place to settle down. I always seen my mom working nonstop. This break will also be good for writing more songs and to hang out and get to know Farkle more.

I listened to Coldplay and fell asleep the long flight ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors POV : For the longest time I was so confused why my story didn't show but then I seen it was rated M. Thank u potentialpeach for helping me!! :):)

 **Lucas's POV**

Two days had passed by so quickly for Lucas that the next thing he knew was that in a few short hours he will meet his cousin in New York and saying goodbye to his L.A. life.

They finally got out of the car. They decided to take the car because it only took three hours to get there. It was 3pm. The weather was slightly cold. He adjusted his black hoodie and his red snapback.

His mom looked at him and smiled. It was her everything will be fine face. Lucas smiled back. He looked up at the building.

This is where he will be living for who knows how long. They had strolled in the lobby. "Hello, good morning sir how may I help you?" The concierge said. He had brown hair and kind blue eyes.

Lucas was slightly relieved he didn't know who he was. "We are here to see Stuart Minkus." I'm his little sister Liz and this is his nephew Lucas." "Of course, I'll send you right up."The concierge said handing us a key. "5th floor room 505."

 **Farkle's Bachelor Pad**

After the not so new news the gang was all anticipating to seeing Lucas. Well almost all of them. Stuart had asked them to host a Welcome to New York get together for the new arrivals at his house after school.

Maya was assigned painting the sign. She was not happy about that. Farkle and Zay were putting the two pepperoni pizzas on the table. Riley and Smackle were putting up the balloons.

They had finished in under an hour and were now sitting on the couches. Maya having been exhausted had slept on Riley's lap.

Zay was super excited to see his best friend. Farkle was nervous about seeing his cousin. Riley was squeezing his hand to relieve him and he smiled right back. Smackle was reading Science Digest Magazine.

Then they had heard the door knob turning. They all stood up. Riley had stood up so abruptly she pushed Maya off the couch.

"Riley!!" Maya said rubbing her eyes and glaring at her. "Sorry Lucas is here!!" Riley said too excited too care.

Then the door opened. Smackle had thrown the magazine and was adjusting her glasses.

They seen a blonde lady with green eyes and short blonde hair walk in.

Then they seen Lucas. Riley almost fainted and braced on Smackle. "Bro!!!" Zay had yelled and ran to the door. Lucas had yelled bro back and they hugged eachother. They did some weird handshake that guys do.

Then Zay had hugged the blonde woman. Farkle had come up to them. "Hey aunt Liz." he smiled and Liz had hugged him.

"Oh Farkle look how you've grown. You look so much like him you could be my brother's twin." Liz said almost hugging him to death.

Then she finally let go. Farkle had then turned to his cousin. "Hey Lucas". He said holding out his hand.

"Hey Farkle." He shook Farkle's hand. "What are you doing hug eachother." Liz said pushing them together. They awkwardly hugged eachother.

Lucas had then noticed the small crowd behind them. "Would you like to meet my friends?" Farkle said after the hug. Liz went to go to the bathroom.

"Sure." Lucas said and followed Farkle. "This is my best friend Riley." Her mouth was open but she didn't say anything. He smirked at her and said "nice to meet you."She fainted.

"I think she shut down." Zay said laughing and he picked her up and put her on the couch.

"This is Smackle my best friend. "Hello Lucas you mind if I feel your muscles." Smackle said out randomly. He looked at her weirdly and then laughed at her bluntness. "She speaks her mind out you'll get used to it." Farkle said reassuringly.

Before Farkle could speak Lucas turned and saw the most bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He glanced down at her white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and showed a small portion of her stomach and a pleated teal skirt that had accented her curves. Her hair was in a messy blonde bun. Just one night with her...

"What is your name beautiful?" He said smirking that made all the girls faint. Farkle looked at the interaction curiously with eyebrows raised. She rolled her eyes and said Maya and followed with"Don't even think about it. Not interested." Then she walked away and he checked out her ass.

He looked at the blonde enigma again before he turned back to Farkle."She's nice." Lucas said sarcastically."She thinks you are those type of guys that sleeps with girls everyday and a douchebag." Smackle said never leaving a question unanswered.

"She doesn't even know me!" Lucas said perplexed. He was also a bit suprised she turned him down so fast. It made him all the more intrigued to know her and get in bed with her.

"She kind of has trust issues." Riley said eating a pizza. He didn't even notice her leave the couch. "Why?"" I can't really tell you." Riley said then she held up a ring and yelled "Ring power!"

"Wha-?" Lucas said confused. "Maya and Riley have a bond like no other. Their friendship is the balance of the earth." Farkle said going to the pizza table and hugging Riley.

Lucas had then seen the blonde talking with his mom about a portrait on the wall. He would eventually get her to open up.

"Let's get pizza we got a lot of catching up to do." Zay said tugging him from his gaze on the blonde again.

The door then opened again and Stuart was carrying a cake. "Big brother!" Liz said walking up to him and embraced him. "Hey little sis!" The adults catching up with each other and walking into the kitchen.

"Lucas after the pizza I'll show you the rest of the house." Farkle said drinking a coke. Lucas nodded. They all sat on the floor.

"Then we'll take you to Topanga's! It's where we hang out to do homework." Riley said smiling. Maya was eating her pizza talking to Smackle about something.

"Then the bay window!"Riley continued. "Nope I already called dibs!" Zay said to her smugly.

"That's not fair you have his number!" Riley said pouting.

The adults looked at the group of friends. "They're going to be best friends I could feel it."Liz said glancing at his son talking to Zay and laughing at what Smackle said.

"The friends he had back home were not really good influences. He always had a hard time being close to people." Liz continued to her brother drinking some wine.

"I assure you people change people." Stuart said smiling at his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

After the get-together unfortunately it was a school night so the gang had all went home saying "see you tomorrow's" to Farkle and Lucas.

Lucas had said goodbye specifically to Maya and she put a finger in her mouth and faked gagged and left with Riley who was calm now. He smirked at Maya's reaction.

Farkle had shown him his room. It was spacious and showed an incredible view of almost the entirety of New York. The painting on the walls were a baby blue color. There was a brown desk with a gray overhead light next to the bed.

There was a closet next to the big glass pane windows. The glass pane windows had a glass sliding door next to it which led to a balcony. A perfect place to write and smoke he thought.

Across the bed to the right of the door was the master bathroom. With the help of Farkle they had brought his stuff to his room.

The things Lucas had brought were two boxes filled with awards and stuff he collected from countries on his tours all over the world. He also brought his duffle bag full of his clothing, his notebook in which he wrote songs in, and his black electric guitar planted in the corner of his room.

"How could... you... not be... tired?" Farkle had breathed deeply with his hands on his knees looking at his cousin in disbelief.

Lucas looked like he didn't even break a sweat while Farkle was over here sweating and dying.

Lucas laughed and handed Farkle a water bottle. He chugged it down gratefully. "I workout everyday." Lucas said in a no big deal tone.

"Huh?" Farkle said bewildered. "On tour I ran around on stage a lot so I have to have metabolism." Lucas said sitting on the mattress taking off his nike shoes. "And it gets the girls." Lucas said smugly.

"No wonder Riley likes you. You have pithons for arms, while my arms are lanky." Farkle said in a defeated way.

"You like Riley?" Lucas said in a curious tone. "Yeah but she'll never feel the same. Did you see the way she reacted to you earlier?!" Farkle said frowning.

"Don't worry Farkle I'll help you get the girl." Lucas offered nonchalantly. She was pretty and all but he only wanted to be friends with her. He already had his eyes on the blonde spitfire.

"Really?" Farkle had jumped and was smiling big and hugged his cousin. As much as he would like to use Riley to his advantage he would have to use a different tactic. Besides Farkle deserved her and he would get a good mark on Maya's side.

"Sure." Lucas said smiling. "Hey I noticed the room color and I kinda want to change it. Do you know anyone that paints?" Lucas said noting his mom and Maya talking about the portrait earlier.

"Oh yeah, Maya paints. She is one of the best artists at Abigail Adams school. She is also president of the art club." Farkle said and sat down next to Lucas.

"Do you mind asking her if she could help me paint the room sometime?" Lucas said in a casual tone.

"Yeah I'll let her know. Hey do you like Maya?" Farkle observed Lucas. "No I just want to be friends with her." Lucas lied running his hand through his dark blonde hair.

"Okay, thanks for the help Lucas." Farkle said leaving the room. "You're welcome cuz." Lucas had said in a exaggerated Texas tone and smiled. Farkle had laughed and went to his room across from Lucas's room in the hallway.

Lucas had took off his black muscle tee and hopped in the shower. Lucas's muscled back was to the water and his hair was in his face.

After about twenty minutes he got out and put on a white t- shirt and his grey sweats. He started strumming thinking of a blonde.

 **Riley's apartment**

"How was meeting Lucas?" Topanga had asked the girls when she turned the keys to the apartment. Maya was sleeping over Riley's house again so she was heading for the table.

"It was super cool until I fainted." Riley said in a casual tone. Topanga was not suprised and just smiled at her clumsy daughter. "I was going to show him around but Zay had already took the position." "But I have a right to show him the bay window. It's my house!" Riley rambled on sitting on the stool next to Maya.

"What about you?" Topanga asked Maya who was silent on the subject. "I don't see the big deal about him." Maya said sketching in her sketchbook.

Riley and Topanga both grimaced remembering the messy breakup between Josh and Maya.

 **Flashback 3 months ago**

Like the weather predicted this would happen it started to rain. Maya just kept on running blinded by the rain and her tears. She kept on running till she reached Riley's window.

She climbed up the fire escape and knocked on her window. Riley looked up from her homework and saw Maya drenched and eyeliner running down her face.

She immediately ran to the window and opened the window for her best friend. Riley immediately embraced her.

Maya found solace in Riley's warmth and cried on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Riley said petting her blonde hair.

Maya was crying so hard it barely sounded audible. Riley had told Maya to take a shower before she catched a cold. Riley had opened Maya's section of her drawer and took out her pj's.

After Maya got dressed Maya looked a bit better. She cuddled up to Riley on the bed. "Josh cheated on me." Maya said sadly.

"What?!" How could Josh do that to you. I will kick his ass!" Riley said to Maya genuinely.

Maya laughed and said "It's fine Riles. Just don't let go." "Don't worry I'm right here." Riley said hugging her.

It took a while for Maya to be her normal self. She finally had the courage to delete the jerkface's number. Ever since then she closed off all love from her life. Rarely trusting anyone outside her group of friends.

"C'mon Maya he could be different. Give him a chance please!" Riley asked with her puppy eyes.

Maya relented. "Fine, I'll give him a chance. Maybe I was a little harsh earlier." Maya said.

Riley yelled "yay!" and hugged Maya. Maya hugged her back and laughed.

 **The Minkus Household**

They decided to let Lucas stay the rest of the week at home to get Lucas more comfortable.

Next week he would go to school.

That meant he had 7 hours in the house to himself. He never experienced so much laziness and boredom before.

On tour he constantly moved from place to place, country to country, it was also partially why he named the band On the Run.

He played guitar for awhile. His mom went off to see some of her friends. Then he posted a picture on instagram. It got to a million likes in minutes.

He was eating an apple when he got a text from Zay.

It said "how you doing? Miss me?" He responded with "no." Two seconds later Zay texted "were not friends anymore." Lucas had laughed and texted "how will I live on?"

Zay then texted "45 more minutes of geometry I will not fucking use out of high school then I'm all yours."

Lucas had then texted "see you later" and went to change out of his sweats and t-shirt. He opted with black ripped jeans, a black shirt with a white adidas logo and black and white sneakers.

He also called his security guard Jerry just for safety precautions. He texted his mom he was going out and he took the keys.

Lucas was waiting in the hallway. The bell to the elevator rang and his best friend appeared.

"Hey man, whoa who is that?" Zay said eyeing the strong-built, intense looking man next to him.

"This is my security guard / personal trainer Jerry." "Just in case things go awry." Lucas said to him. Jerry nodded his head in response.

"Don't worry you'll barely see him." Lucas said reassuringly. "Okay, well first we're going to Topanga's to meet up with the gang." Zay said to him as they walked into the elevator.

He heard Zay mention Topanga's bakery once or twice. He said the mango strawberry swirl smoothies was to die for.

They started on their brisk walk to Topanga's. Along the way showing him stores and which food vendor carts to avoid.

A few people stopped to take pictures with him. He told them not to post until a few days later.

If they posted the location fans would find them faster than flies. This was his life on an everyday basis. He just dealt with it.

Luckily no more people stopped them. They walked in the atmosphere light and homey type of feel.

He then seen his new group of friends. Riley was laughing at something Farkle said tugging on his arm. He slightly blushed and looked at her like he was his whole world.

He mentally grimaced thinking of his obnoxious ex- girlfriend Missy.

 **Flashback last year**

Lucas had just got off the stage. His hometown was super hot but he felt at home. He was especially excited to see his girlfriend Missy.

Zay had introduced the two and they immediately hit it off.

After the concert he was super excited. He was going to tell her he loved her. He was falling hard and fast but he knew she was the one.

Lucas had gone home to take a shower and change. He had everything prepared. He was going to sing her one of his new songs inspired by her.

It was one of his slower songs so he brought an acoustic guitar. He had asked Zay to come with him to film.

"Everything will be fine. You got this." Zay said squeezing his shoulder in the passenger seat.

Lucas was gripping the car wheel tightly his hands were white.

"I've never been this nervous before." Lucas said taking deep breaths and loosening his grip on the wheel. They finally pulled up to her house.

He got out of the car. He walked up the steps. He immediately looked down at his guitar tuning it.

He knocked on the door. Then he started to sing. "Baby you're love is sweet to me, I couldn't ask for anything more, I met you in my hometown, I come knocking at your door."

He was putting all his heart into it. What he didn't expect was a guy who's shirt was off answering the door. His brown hair was disheveled and he was wearing pajama shorts.

"What happ- Ohh hey Lucas!" Missy said she was in a robe. She tried lifting up her robe collar to hide the hickey.

Lucas immediately saw red and punched him. His heart was torn into a million pieces. He kept on punching him and punching him.

Zay had turned off the camera and ran to Lucas pulling him back. Lucas's hands were shaking and he was crying.

"Cmon they're not worth it let's go." Zay said calmly pulling him away.

Lucas never wanted to love anyone ever again. It went downhill from there. Lucas was not stable for weeks. He was putting up a front that everything was fine.

With the help of Zay, he got over her. He burned all her things and got back on his feet.

After burning all her stuff it had made Lucas a new person. It represented a start for him.

He then decided that he never wanted to feel vulnerablity or pain again and he took out all love from his life. He then started to become the elusive Lucas Friar who smokes and sleep with girls.

He shook his head. She didn't deserve him thinking of her. He then spotted Smackle talking to a innocent bystander about a random nutrition fact. He looked like he wanted to jet. It seemed the lunch rush had passed. Only an elderly couple and a guy with a computer and business attire remained.

Finally he spotted Maya across from Riley in the booth listening to music sketching along the margins of her notebook.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zay said waving his hand in his face. "Yep!" "Hey why don't you get two smoothies. My treat." He said handing Zay a 20 dollar bill.

He didn't hear Zay's response and sat down. Maya jumped from her seat. "Hey Maya." He leaned over her shoulder and saw a real life sketch of a bird.

"Wow you're really good." "Thanks Huckleberry." She blushed taking the unexpected compliment.

When Lucas leaned over her he smelt intoxicatingly good. She immediately tried to scoot away but there was no space.

Lucas had purposely pulled his muscled arm over the booth seat. He looked like he was innocent doing it.

She wanted to push him away but she looked at Riley giving her a look. She mentally sighed. For Riley. She thought.

"Huckleberry?" He said amused. "Well you are from Texas aren't you?" She said trying to get a rise out of him.

He then laughed. Riley looked at the banter in utter amusement.

Maya had then said she wanted to get a smoothie.

He moved out of the way. He was also slightly confused as to why she was being nice. But the way she glanced at Riley she had something to do with it.

Perfect his plan will be easier than he thought.

 **AN : I'm going to make Abigail Adams a private school. I feel it would make more sense. Because I'm pretty sure a public school he would get discovered quickly. Also basically Maya thinks pretty and charming guys like Lucas are all like Josh. She basically doesn't want things to change and she is scared so she lashes out at Lucas. I hope that explains more. :):)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a long week it was finally Saturday. Lucas now knows all of New York and the infamous "bay window."

Lucas and Farkle have bonded more throughout the week. Lucas was now on daily runs with Farkle. Well more of jogs, baby steps really.

Lucas's Mom had signed the paperwork so he could go to high school on Monday as a new Abigail Adams student.

Lucas and Farkle were now going to the mall for school supplies and more stuff for his room.

They decided to go at five. Lucas was pushing the shopping cart while Farkle was tossing needed school materials in.

He now had to go on a budget. It was freakin 100 dollars! Lucas used to just spend so much money on anything he wanted.

His mom told him this is what "normal people do" he groaned and took the hundred.

What he didn't expect was right next to the school isle there was a certain blonde at the art isle.

She was busy debating between watercolors or normal paint when he snuck up. "Hey sweet thang." He said leaning on the isle trying to get a rise out of her.

Ever since she had an agreement with Riley they had a strange non friendship/ friendship thing where they make fun of each other or be at each other's throats.

"Do I have to see you everywhere?!" She asked annoyed putting back the watercolors.

"I'm here for school supplies with Farkle." He said crossing his arms. "I dont know if Farkle mentioned this but I need a new color for my room." He said looking at a sketch pad.

"And...?" She said settling for the paints and putting it in her basket.

"I want you to help me paint it." He said putting his hands in his jean pockets.

She looked unsure. "C'mon Maya I'll pay you plus we could learn about each other more."

He said grinning at her.

"Fine, tell me when you're available." She said about to go to the counter. "Hey we should probably exchange numbers you know so I can tell you when?" He said holding on to her wrist.

"Okay." She said taking her phone out her backpack. They exchanged numbers. Lucas mentally yelled yes in his head.

She went to take out her money but she realized she didn't have enough. She felt utterly humiliated in front of Lucas of all people.

She was just waiting for Lucas to make fun of her when they do their game but he surprisingly took out money from his wallet and paid the rest.

"Here you go." Lucas said handing her the paint palette. She looked at him weird and took the paint palette. He purposely brushed their fingers together waiting to see her reaction.

"Thanks." She said ducking her head to not see let him see her blush. "I'll pay you back-" "No worries." He interrupted her.

"See you on Monday Maya." He said winking at her. "B-bye huckleberry." She said quickly rushing out the store.

He had a grin on his face looking at her seven digits. He tucked it in his back pocket.

Farkle came out of the school isle. He was carrying two binders. "I don't know if I should get the ring binder or the zip-up binder. So many options!!!!" He said stressed.

He laughed. "Obviously the zip-up binder Farkle!" He said sarcastically.

"What was I thinking?!" Farkle said shaking his head. After they got everything out the store Lucas stopped at a cologne cart.

"Tip one of getting the lady is getting strong-smelling cologne. My personal favorite is axe." He said lifting up the black bottle.

He checked the price tag. He looked at a girl looking at colognes in utter confusion.

He was going to have to use his charm. "Watch and learn Farkle." He whispered and sauntered over.

Farkle was leaning on the cart watching the scene. "Hey you seem lost there." He said leaning on the counter. The brunette girl looked up. "Yeah it's my brother's birthday tomorrow." She said looking at another brand.

"I think you should go with the axe. It's my personal favorite. Here take a whiff." Then Lucas started taking off his jacket.

His shirt lifted up and his six-pack showed. The girl was gawking at his abs. Lucas saw her looking and he smirked.

He gave her the jacket. She smelled it."Wow that is pretty strong."

"Told you!" He said smiling at her. She got lost in his eyes. Farkle had his mouth dropped to the floor.

Then Lucas had tooken out his wallet. "You know if you want I'll trade you my jacket for the cologne." He said nonchalantly.

"Deal!" She said handing over the money for the cologne. "Thank you!" He said and he paid for the cologne and walked away.

"Whoa Lucas that was some major skill !" Farkle said in utter disbelief. "Same old same old." Lucas shrugged and handed the axe to Farkle.

 **Monday morning**

Lucas was sleeping peacefully when his alarm blared. Lucas yelled and hit the floor with a thud. He groaned and shut off the alarm.

He ran his hands through his bed hair. He got up and went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face.

He settled for a white shirt,black pants with black vans. He put on some axe and fixed his blonde hair to perfection.

He picked up his gray jansport backpack and his black leather jacket and walked downstairs. He didn't bother knocking on Farkle's door because he got up at 7 on the dot.

He walked down the stairs to see his mom cooking bacon with pancakes and sausage.

He waved at Farkle who was devouring his breakfast and he greeted his mom.

"Good morning Mom." He said kissing her cheek and piling up his plate. He was a full on mama's boy and he had no shame.

"Good morning sweetie pie!" She said loudly. He heard Farkle snickering at the table.

"Shut up!" He said nudging Farkle and sitting next to him. He was glad that Farkle and him were driving with a driver instead of his mom.

After they ate Liz handed them their lunches and they left the apartment. They raced down the hallway to the elevator. Lucas made it a slight second before Farkle came.

He was glad the workouts was helping his cousin. Farkle pressed the down button and the elevators closed. "You're not slightly nervous?" Farkle looked at him curiously.

"Not really. This is nothing compared to singing to 55 to 65,000 audiences a night."

Lucas said adjusting his leather jacket.

"I don't know how you do it. I can do projects and presentations sure, but 55,000 people I would shit my pants." They both laughed.

After the elevator opened Lucas and Farkle hopped in the car. Five minutes later they arrived at Abigail Adams High School.

Everyone immediately looked at him. Girls who were kissing their boyfriends also looked up. He smirked at a girl and she fainted. Everyone parted for him like Moses in the Nile River.

Farkle ran after him. "I'm never gonna get used to that." Looking at the parting crowd. Lucas shrugged like it was an everyday thing.

"I'll take you to the office." Farkle said walking with him. Lucas and Farkle opened the green doors. Lucas looked at the place. It was massive. There was red and blue lockers. There was a staircase that had brown wooden railing leading up to more lockers and classrooms.

There was stairs directly in front of him that had brown wooden pannels on the wall. The wooden railings surrounding it like a square.

Lucas looked at the mural and saw a lady with multiple colors on her face. He looked down on who painted it. It said M.H. He smiled at the beautiful painting.

They walked up the stairs and walked down the hall till they reached the office. "I'll wait out here." Farkle said sitting on a bench outside the office. "Okay." Lucas said walking in. He walked to the front desk lady. She was on the computer and drinking coffee.

She greeted him with a warm smile. "Hi, what can I do for you?" "I'm Lucas Friar the new student." He said taking a mint from her desk.

"Let me check these files here wait one second." She said moving to a file behind her.

Lucas's phone vibrated in his back pocket. He took it out it was from Zay. It read "where are you?" He quickly texted back where he was. The lady finally came back with his schedule and locker combination. "Here ya go!" "Thanks." He said and left the office.

The rest of the gang were here. Smackle, Farkle were talking about a test they took. Zay looked content with his breakfast sandwich Riley was telling a story animatedly to Maya. Maya was leaning on the wall laughing. She had on a black leather jacket with a paint stained shirt, ripped blue jeans and black high heeled boots. They looked like a badass couple to anyone's eyes.

Her blonde hair was straightened and was all the way down her back. He smirked and walked to her. "Hey short stack!" Maya looked like she was about to pounce on him but Zay got to the chase.

"Hey what's your schedule?" Zay said snatching it with his left hand. His right hand was wiping the grease on his blue jeans.

 **Lucas's schedule**

 **1st period: History Mr. Matthews**

 **2nd period: Algebra 2 Mrs. Navarro**

 **Snack**

 **3rd period: Spanish two Ms. Rodriguez**

 **4th period: English Mr. Wents**

 **5th period: Gym Mr. Briggs**

 **Lunch**

 **6th period: Art Mr. Jackson**

"We have history and spanish two together." Zay said in a cheerful voice. Spanish two was kicking his ass. Now he didn't have to suffer alone.

Everyone else checked their schedules with him. Maya had him for history, algebra two, art, and gym. Riley had him for history and algebra two. Farkle and Smackle only had history with him considering all their other classes were AP.

It was a good start of the school year. He had almost all his classes alone with Maya. Also more excuses to be alone with her.

Maya had sighed. She had literally FOUR out of the six classes with him. At least it couldn't get worse she thought.

"Do any of you guys know where locker 529 is?" Maya then remembered that they did lockers by last name. "Hey you're right next to Maya!" Riley pointed out. Lucas then looked at Maya and she remained nonchalant trying not to show any reaction.

"I'll show you where it is." Maya said getting off the lockers. She might as well get it over with. "See you in first Riles." Maya hugged her and picked up her purple jansport backpack. Lucas said goodbye too and caught up with her.

"How is Mr. Matthews I heard he's a cool teacher." Lucas said trying to make conversation. "Yeah, he makes us see the world in a different way. He's not like other teachers who come there to get paid. He's actually there for us with advice and life lessons."

" How long has he been a teacher here." Lucas asked when they reached their locker. "Um since 7th grade." She said leaning on the locker next to him. Lucas looked confused. "How is it that you had the same teacher for three years. Is that even legal?" "Well in eight grade we really liked him so we moved him up."

"Hey you don't mind showing me around the school since we have most of the same classes." Lucas said taking his leather jacket off. Maya looked at his bulging biceps. "Sure." she bit her lip and turned away.

The bell rang and Lucas and Maya headed off to first period.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

They walked in first period. Once again everyone gasped. Maya was rolling her eyes and sat in the front. "Well Abigail Adams we have a new student-" Mr. Matthews looked up.

"Well if it isn't the boy himself!" Cory said sitting on the corner of his desk. "Would you like to introduce yourself." He said waving his hand out with a comforting smile.

"I'm Lucas Friar from Los Angeles." He said smiling and going up to shake his hand. Cory shook it back.

"Welcome to New York Lucas. Have a seat anywhere you like." Many girls were raising their hands to get him to sit with him. "Class settle down he is just like everybody else."

Cory said looking at them pointedly. Lucas was starting to like this teacher already. He looked and seen the blonde had an empty seat behind her.

He sat down and looked over her shoulder. She was drawing in the margins of her notebook lost in her art. "I like it." He whispered in her ear.

She jumped and glared at him. He smiled and looked innocent. She turned back around and shook her head.

"Okay class today we are learning about family and what they mean to us." Cory said moving up to the chalkboard and writing family.

Maya looked up from her notebook and gulped. Lucas had also tensed up and was playing with the notebook edge.

"So I want you guys to draw a family tree about you're background and where you come from. Then at the end share it with your partner."

Maya looked to Riley. "Maya you pair with Lucas, Riley pair with Farkle, Zay pair with Smackle... and he partnered up the rest of the students.

Maya had shifted her table so her desk was at the front of his desk. They both tried to think about their families.

Lucas had looked to his mothers side and did not want to think about his abusive father. Maya had also drawn a tree to her mothers side not wanting to think about her absentee father.

They both hesitantly drew them. Maya looked up at Lucas notebook and seen he was fiddling with his pencil. "He probably has a better family history than mine." she thought. She then glanced down at her puny tree.

Lucas looked up at her and seen her drawing at her tree. "She probably has a better family history than me." He glanced down at his notebook again. He looked around at everyone already talking to their partners.

"You can go first." Lucas said looking at her. She took a deep breath and ripped out her paper from her notebook. "My mom is Katy. I have a grandmother and grandfather and that is all I have on my mom's side. I don't have a father he l-left us so there you go." Maya had stuttered and cleared her throat.

He then cleared his throat. "My mom is Liz I have a grandfather pappy joe and grandma Jess. I have an uncle named Stuart and my cousin Farkle. I don't have a dad he is in jail."

They both looked at eachother. "Wow I thought you had a better life than mine but we are just the same." Maya said smiling at him.

"I thought the same too." Lucas said smiling at her. They both looked intensely green on blue. Lucas felt something in his stomach flutter. Maya felt something in her stomach flutter. They were at an understanding and a new outlook at eachother. The bell rang and they both jumped.

"Off to second period Lucas." Maya broke the connection and stood up. "Y-Yeah." He gathered his things and followed after her.

Cory looked at the two blondes and said "interesting." He hugged his daughter goodbye and prepared for his next class.

Second period had passed by pretty quickly and snack had approached. "Did I tell you how much I hate math?" Maya said to Riley her brain filled with equations.

"Only everyday peaches." Riley said hugging her from the side. "Where are we going now?" Lucas said walking alongside Riley. "Our hangout spot." Riley said taking out her PB and J.

They walked out the back of the school. Just under the tree shade laid a red table. Farkle was talking to Smackle about the math analysis teacher who gave him his 200 A. Zay was throwing hot cheetos in the air catching them with his mouth.

Maya sat next to Zay catching one cheeto with her hand and ate it. Zay protested and Maya smiled at him. Riley sat next to Maya across from Farkle and Smackle.

Lucas took the empty spot next to Smackle and across from Zay. He took out his food and set his backpack beside him.

"Did Matthews meet your expectations?" Zay said to Lucas drinking his Gatorade. "Yeah he was a pretty cool dude." Lucas said eating his turkey sandwich.

"Did you hear about James cheating on Olivia." Riley said to Maya. "No way they were together since freshmen year." Maya said in disbelief. "I heard she slapped him in the face and walked away." Zay pitched in eating another bag of hot cheetos.

"Who's James and Olivia?" Lucas said confused. "You got a lot to catch up on." Zay said to him.

"Hey my mom needs some help with Topanga's after school could you help Peaches?" Riley asked Maya.

"Sure Riles." Maya said eating her chocolate pudding cup. The bell had rang and they all stood up.

Every teacher has been okay so far and he was able to understand the material as it was the second week of junior year.

Classes went by pretty quickly and it was fifth period. He always seen in movies how you had to climb ropes and push ups and a lot of other things.

He went to the locker rooms to change into gym clothes. He found his gym locker and put his backpack in there.

His shirt was slightly tight that showed his ripped body. He had girls look at him as they blushed and giggled.

He then spotted the blonde. She had her hair in a messy ponytail. She had her shirt win the sleeves rolled up and was wearing shorts.

He ran to her. "Hey Hart!" He said walking over to her. She turned around and fixed her ponytail. "Hey Ranger Rick!" she said in a sort-of-nice way.

"You here for the gunshow?" He said flexing his arms at her. "No but those girls over there want to see it." She pointed behind her and smiled.

He smiled back and walked with her. They walked to Mr. Briggs. "He's one of the worst P.E. teachers here." Maya whispered to him as they found spots.

"How it can't be that bad right?" Lucas looked at her as Mr Briggs deep voice was calling out last names to check for attendance.

Maya scoffed. "He fucking lives for teenager's misery and he does not like me!" "Hart pay attention when your name is called!" He fired at her.

"She was talking to me." Lucas defended her.

She looked up in confusion. "Who the heck might you be?" Mr. Briggs said folding his chubby arms.

"I'm Lucas Friar and I'm new here." He said with a confident voice. "Well I don't care." Mr. Briggs said. "Run around a few laps outside the track!" He fired his whistle.

Everyone groaned and jogged to the track. "You didn't have to do that huckleberry." Maya said jogging with him. "I know I just don't like girls getting yelled at for no reason." Lucas said glancing at her and looking off into the distance.

"Well thanks, now you might be on his bad side." Maya said squeezing his arm. "I quite like the bad side." He said in a dramatic voice. She just shook her head and laughed.

Surprisingly for Maya's short frame and legs she kept up with him. "Your kind of a slowpoke." Maya said running backwards slightly in front of him.

"Hey I'm just letting you be in front." Lucas protested running with her pace again. "Wanna bet on who makes it first." Maya smiled mischievously.

"You're on!" Lucas said. They rounded the edge of the track and stopped in the middle. "One, two,three!" Maya yelled out. They ran in full force. Maya was in front of him. Lucas was right on her heels.

Just as they rounded the end of the track Maya conquered through and beat him. Lucas came a close second.

"Yess!" Maya had breathed out. She was tired but happy. She was smiling and poking fun at him, "Hahurr Hahurr Hahurr!"

" Just to see her happy then he would always let her win." Lucas had thought smiling back at her.

"What's the verdict?" Lucas said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I get to paint your room whatever design I want." Maya said mischeviously.

Lucas and Maya had both decided to do it on Friday since it was a minimum day and to also get it over with.

"If the design is as beautiful as the one in the school hall then I have no qualms about it." Lucas said to her.

"You seen it? Maya had blushed. "Right when I came in. You're an amazing artist Maya." Lucas had complimented warmly.

Those words had effected her and if it was even possible she blushed more. "Thanks Lucas." She really hoped he thought it was the hot weather.

Mr. Briggs had loudly blown his whistle. Maya and Lucas had followed the rest of the teens out.

"Hey Huckleberry, I'll wait for you by the boy's locker room and we could walk to lunch together." Maya said walking backwards towards the girls locker room.

"Cool." Lucas said taking off his PE shirt and was left in his undershirt. Maya had turned around and shook her head at her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maya was leaning on the wall next to the boy's locker room. She was looking on her instragram feed when she was hit by his scent.

He smelt like axe and some of his scent. Not that Maya was smelling him or anything. "Hey." He grins and puts his hands casually in his front pockets.

"Hey." She greets warmly. They walk out the gym doors. "You're definitely getting a cowboy hat in your room." Maya was grinning taking out her lunch in her locker.

"Figured as much." He answers, opening his locker. He puts on his leather jacket and takes out his lunch. They have an amiable conversation and they walk out the school doors.

They see their friends in their usual spot.

Maya sits in the middle between Riley and Smackle. She clears her throat loudly, halting everyone's conversations around the table. "I have an announcement to make."

"What is it Peaches?" Riley asked biting her red apple. "Huckleberry over here, Maya pointed out, ate my dust at the track today."

Lucas all but rolled his eyes but with no malice behind it. "Wait you beat Lucas?" Farkle asked incredulously, turning from Maya to Lucas confused.

"Yep." Maya said smugly. "Damn I would've loved to see that." Zay laughed at his best friend.

"What's the verdict?" Smackle asked adjusting her glasses and peered at him.

"She gets to paint my room whatever design she feels like." Lucas had admitted to the group.

"That makes it even better." Zay had guffawed. Everybody had also laughed at him.

"Yeah laugh it up." Lucas crossed his arms. The bell rang and they all threw their trash away. Maya and Riley were up front. Maya was laughing at something Riley said.

Smackle was talking to Zay about helping him with his algebra homework at Topanga's. Farkle had walked with Lucas. Lucas was staring at the back of the blonde's head.

"You let her win didn't you?" Farkle had observed. "Yes what's the big deal?" Lucas asked nonchalantly. He wasn't gonna tell him that he maybe kind of liked when she was happy.

"I was just asking." Farkle had said. He definitely knew there was something in the way Lucas looked at her.

Smackle, Farkle, and Zay turned one hallway. Riley turned another hallway. Lucas and Maya headed up the stairs.

Is it a hard class?" Lucas asked walking with her. "No if he sees you try you can at least get a B plus."

They walk in the classroom. Lucas hands over his schedule to Mr. Jackson. He introduces Lucas to the class.

Most of them were too focused on their art with their music blaring out of their headphones. Lucas didn't really mind.

Maya sat down next to a blue-haired girl with light green orbs. Lucas sat next to her. Mr. Jackson came up to him.

"Have you brought your sketchbook?" Mr. Jackson asked. "Yeah." Lucas said taking out his sketchbook from his backpack.

"Well you haven't missed much, since you missed only the first week of school. All we did was design our sketchbooks and put them in cubbies." Mr. Jackson had assured him.

Lucas had sighed in relief. "I'll give you three days to finish. You think you can manage that?" Mr. Jackson asked in a easy-going demeanor.

"I'll get it done. Thanks Mr. Jackson." Lucas had said putting his notebook on the table.

"What are we doing right now?" Lucas asked taking off his jacket and putting it on his backpack on the floor.

"We are experimenting with watercolor. You could paint something from the magazines in the box over there."

Lucas nodded and walked over to the box. He skimmed through a magazine. He picked a rippling ocean with a rising sun.

He probably won't do it justice. Lucas clipped the magazine paper on the top right corner of his canvas. He wanted to start on the ocean first.

Lucas leaned over slightly to look at Maya's painting. It was a painting of a mother holding a child. The child was giggling and was raised up in the air by her mother's arms.

Maya looked at him pointedly. "Can I help you?" Lucas scratched his hair confusedly. "I don't know what to do. I never done this before."

"Well first you have to sketch an outline." Maya said moving her stool right next to him.

"Do you have your pencil?" Maya asked him.

"Here." He handed over his pencil.

Their fingers brushed and they felt a spark go down their spines.

Maya had fidgeted with her high ponytail. Lucas wiped his hands on his jeans nervously.

Maya had leaned over and drew an outline explaining how you had to draw it lightly so it was easier to erase the marks.

Lucas was only half listening to what she said.

He was more focused on the way her eyes lit up when she talked about art.

"You got it?" Maya asked handing him back his pencil. "Yeah thanks it helped." He smiled and took back the pencil.

He doesn't know what the heck is happening to himself. He feels like just wanting to kiss her and hold her hand.

He convinced himself it was just hormones. Maya looked over at him and finds herself wanting to paint his green eyes.

"Hey Maya, earth to Maya?" Her friend Tara asked putting her hand in front of her face. Maya turns to her and clears her throat.

"What happened? Sorry." Maya asked picking up her paintbrush again. "I said are you going to Brandon's back to School party on Saturday?"

"Yeah I've got nothing planned." Maya shrugged dipping her paintbrush in the black.

"Cool I'll text you the invite info." Tara said taking out her phone.

Maya took out her phone. She got the message and put it in her back pocket. "We have three minutes before the bell rings. Pack up your supplies." Mr. Jackson said.

"Kevin please clean up after your stuff next time. A girl sat on red paint and you wonder how that went." Mr. Jackson said to a blonde- haired kid.

"My bad Mr. J." Kevin said putting up his canvas. Lucas set down his canvas on the table next to Maya's.

Maya went to the sink to wash her paintbrushes and some paint from her hands.

Lucas had washed his next to hers.

The chattering of students around the classroom and stools being pulled in made Lucas feel like a normal teen going to high school.

The bell rang and Lucas and Maya walked out. "Why didn't you take music class?" Maya asked curiously.

"Well I kind of wanted to try something different than what I'm used to." Lucas told her.

"Besides they would play music I wont like." Lucas continued moving around an open door. "What do you like?" Maya asked him.

"I like rock music like Fleetwood Mac, The Ramones and Coldplay." Lucas replied. "What about you?"

"Me too actually." Maya said suprised. "You sound shocked." Lucas looked at her. "I thought you listen to girls in trucks and drinking beer." Maya said smiling.

"Nope my mother does. That makes my ears bleed." Lucas had joked. Maya had laughed and Lucas smiled.

They met up with the group who were waiting by the water fountain.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys there's a party Saturday. You guys wanna go?" Maya asked the group as they headed out the school doors. "I can't I promised to spend the day with Auggie." Riley said turning to her. "I have a science decathlon Saturday." Farkle replied. "A major test Monday." Smackle said adjusting her glasses. "Oh cmon guys! What about you Zay?" Maya turned to him. "Hell yeah free beer!" Zay gave her an high five. "What about you?" Maya turned to him.

"I'm down." Lucas said. They all head towards Topanga's. They sit at their usual spot in the side of the shop. Riley and Maya sit at one booth. Farkle and Lucas sit at the other. Smackle and Zay sit at the chairs in front of the table.

Lucas peruses through the menu. Lucas was a slow menu looker if that was even a thing. There were always so many options. Do you go with what you usually get or go with something you haven't tried before. He looks up at Maya from his menu.

"What are you getting?" Lucas asked curiously. "A banana strawberry smoothie. They are the best smoothie flavor I ever had." Maya closed her menu. "Okay I'll get the same thing then." Lucas said putting his menu on the table.

Katy had came up. "What can I get you kids?" Choruses of orders rang out. Katy nodded her head and went to the kitchen. "The worst class by far is Mr. Heatherman I swear he is out for me!" Zay said indignantly.

"Nah it's Mr. Briggs he is an asshole." Lucas looked at Maya for a moment. Maya lifted her grin. "No its definitely Ms. Williams. She gave us a Spanish quiz! And it's tomorrow!" Riley pouted. Lucas nudged Farkle and he got the hint.

"I can help you Riley. You can come over to my house." Farkle said smiling. Riley looked up in gratitude. "Thanks Farkle you're a life saver!" Riley squeezed his hand. Farkle blushed and was helplessly trying to hide it. Riley was also blushing.

Maya saw the exchange between Lucas and Farkle. Maya looked at Lucas and gestured subtly with her head pointing outside. Lucas got the hint and followed her outside. "How long did you know Farkle liked Riley?"

"He literally blushes every time he hears the word Riley it was pretty obvious." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you liked her?" Maya asked. "No she is nice but she is just a friend to me."

Maya felt a relief at that for some reason. "That's very sweet of you." Maya said. He wasn't such a bad guy after all she thought. "Thanks Maya." They took a moment and gazed at eachother. A man in a suit came out of the bakery and they broke their trance.

Lucas opened the door. "After you." He smiled. Maya smiled in thanks and walked in. Katy came with their drinks on a tray at their table. Maya took hers from her mom eagerly.

They both sat down and no one really questioned their absences and they joined in the conversation about what movie they should all see next weekend. They were all content with eachother and Lucas was glad to know these people.

It was 6:00 pm and Lucas was exhausted having gotten back from Topanga's. He was in gray sweats and a white henley. He was at his wooden desk in his room designing his sketchbook. It was okay. It was just a few guitars and music notes.

He fell back on his bed. He was glad he had no homework to do. He picked up his guitar and started to strum. He was playing one of his favorites on his album.

He always posted music covers when he was bored or just because. He set up his phone leaning on a pile of his school books. He started playing disappear here on the guitar and singing. He posted it on instagram.

He wondered if Maya ever heard his music before. He would play it throughout their painting session to see if she liked it. He really wanted her to like it or see her reaction. He always wanted constructive criticism in the least so he can make better music in the future.

"Hey Liz brought Papa John's downstairs." Farkle opened the door and said. "Okay." Lucas set down his guitar and followed Farkle out. He seen his uncle and mother talking at the dining table.

He grabbed three pepperoni slices and a Coke from the fridge. "How did your study session go with Riley?" Lucas asked turning the channel to a football game. "It was good. She hugged me after she left." Farkle said with complete adoration.

"That's great Farkle." He smiled for his cousin and his big crush for Riley. "Hey I got a question for you." Farkle said eating his pizza. "Spill it out." He said finished with his food and put it on the brown table in front of them.

"How do you tell someone you like them? I never really understood how." Farkle asked picking on his crust from the pizza. Lucas really thought out that question. "Well I would usually sing with my guitar but since you can't do either of those things. I would just get them in a private place or somewhere they would like and just tell them."

"Thanks Lucas. After our session Riley and I are going to Topanga's. I'll tell her then." Farkle said with new determination. He told everyone goodnight and went up to his room.

Lucas turns off the tv wishing his uncle and mom goodnight. He never really thought about love. Love was something that can break you. He never wanted to go back to that but his mind is also telling him that he should let someone in.

He goes to sleep with conflicting feelings.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait I had a little bit of writers block. But I swear the next update won't be as long. I got a question for you guys. Should they kiss next chapter or should I wait a bit longer? Please Review, Fav, or Follow! :):):)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas's alarm rang off and he tiredly pressed the off button. He groans and gets up off the bed. He gets out his clothes from the drawer. He settles for beige khaki shorts, black band t-shirt, a thin white sweater and red sneakers.

After he got out the bathroom he got dressed and started to head downstairs. Then he heard a loud "psssssst" sound coming from Farkle's room across the hallway. He looked up and Farkle was waving him towards his room.

Lucas went in the room. Farkle shut it behind him. "Dude I'm freaking out!" He runs his hands through his dark brown hair. He sits on his bed. Lucas looks around Farkle's room in amazement. It was as if the galaxy threw up all over Farkle's room.

He had a periodic table carpet and a constellation covered bed. He didn't have time to dwell on it because Farkle was rambling incoherent stuff. "Whoa Farkle calm down what happened to the confident Farkle I saw yesterday?"

"That confident Farkle just realized I can mess my whole friendship up with Riley. What happens if she doesn't feel the same?" Farkle said with a heartbroken face. Lucas walked to his cousin and sat beside him.

"Farkle I'm sure she feels the same. You understand Riley better than anyone with the exception of Maya." They both laughed. "Also you're a great friend and you're always there for her you got this." He pats his cousin on the back.

"Thanks Lucas I really needed it." Farkle smiled with a better attitude. "You're welcome now come on mom's food is calling my name." He grabs his red backpack from the desk chair and followed his cousin out.

They both talk as they walk down the stairs. They finish their breakfast and grab their lunches and soon they are out the door. The gang decided to meet by the stairs. Lucas already saw Smackle talking to Riley about something.

Maya was nursing a coffee and her hair was in a messy bun. She wore black jeans a super man crop top and black vans. Zay was playing some intense game on his phone. Lucas looked to Farkle and gave him two thumbs up.

Lucas headed towards Maya. "Hey blondie." He smiled and leaned on the locker next to Maya. "Hey Huckleberry." She finished her coffee cup and threw it in the trash can. She got a pack of gum from her back pocket and popped one in.

"Farkle is going to ask Riley on a date after their study session." Lucas said to Maya. "Really?" Maya looked on and saw Farkle talking to Riley. "Never knew he had it in him."

The six minute bell rung and they all walked towards Mr. Matthews history class. "Okay class I want you to write something that inspires you. It can be anything really. Compare it with you're partners after you're done and write down similarities between the two."

Lucas already knew what he was writing about. Music was his favorite thing. It helped him escape from his problems. It helped with mostly everything from his pent up feelings about his father. It helped him express himself.

Maya wrote art. Art expressed emotion without words. It helped her when she lost hope. It helped her in many ways. They both were already done. "I'll go first." Maya said. "Art inspires me to be myself. Art helps me when I'm angry or sad. Art is something that makes me have hope." She put her paper down.

"Music helps me escape. It helps me in all situations. It also helps express myself." He put his paper down. "Music and art are kind of the same in a way like everyone needs it to be creative." Maya said as she got another blank paper she ripped from her notebook.

They both brainstormed the similarities. The bell had rung. Lucas turned it in to the turn in shelf next to his desk. They walked out to second period.

Mrs. Navarro was an easy teacher to understand but she was very strict. She had black wavy hair and wore purple glasses. She always wore pencil skirts and blazers.

Maya and Lucas sat next to eachother. Even though it was easy who the heck likes math? "One more period till it's snack thank the lord." Maya groaned. Lucas laughed and took out his math notebook.

"Maya what did I say about gum please throw it away." Maya got up from her seat. _Why the hell do teachers care about gum anyways?_ She thought.

As the class filled in Brandon sat behind Lucas. "Hey Friar." He tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah Perez?" He turned around in his seat. "Are you coming to my party in two days?" Brandon asked leaning over. "Yeah why?" "How would you like to perform I'll pay you." Lucas shrugged and said sure.

"Look you can perform in my garage tonight it's soundproof." Brandon messily scribbled down the address and gave it to him. Lucas slipped the note in his backpack sneakily so Mrs. Navarro wouldn't catch him.

Maya came back and whispered what happened. The bell had rang signaling class to start. Lucas mouthed he'll tell her after class. Fortunately, the class went by quick. Lucas stuffed his worksheet in his bag.

"Brandon and the guys want me to perform at his party on Saturday with pay included." Lucas said as he pushed his blue seat in under the desk. "Huh I'll finally get to see you play Sundance." Maya smiled as she put the other backpack strap on her shoulder.

They walked out of class. "He also wants me to rehears a few songs at his garage. Wanna come?" He asked as they walk towards their lockers to get their snack. _Please say yes._

"Sure it would be cool." Maya was a little bit excited to see him play. She was also a little bit happy that he asked her. Lucas really hoped he didn't mess up in front of her. He was also a little bit nervous because what happens if she thinks he's horrible? He was never this nervous in front of big crowds but Maya was different.

"How about I pick you up around five would that be okay?" He asked as they walked towards the doors. Yeah I have no art club on Thursdays."

Before they knew it school was over. Lucas sometimes brought his skateboard so he rode home. Farkle took the drive home from his designated driver. Both boys were jittery and all over the place.

Lucas went up to his room to start his homework. Farkle set up his books on the coffee table. There was a knock on the door. _Riley is here._ Farkle thought. He put another peice of gum in his mouth.

He opened the door. _Riley is beautiful as ever._ Farkle smiled at her. Riley was wearing a floral black dress with a blue jean jacket and rainbows. Riley hugged Farkle and he wrapped his arms around her.

Riley walked to the couch and Farkle closed the door. Riley took out her Spanish homework. "James haga su tarea." Farkle read the first sentence. "James does his homework?" Riley asked.

"Good job Riley." Farkle encouraged her. "Yay." Riley celebrated and she put down the answer. They were just about done with the rest of her homework. She got most of the answers right.

"Hey Riley how about let's go to Yogurt Land my treat." He said casually. "I would love to Farkle." Riley smiled. They walked out of the loft. They chose to walk there since it wasn't that far.

The line was small. They were finally up front. Riley went for Strawberry and Vanilla. For the toppings she put sour worms and gummy bears. Farkle just got vanilla with chocolate and sprinkles.

They sat at an empty table. Riley was talking about the new Planet Diaries episode that was gonna premiere on Friday. Farkle listened and laughed as she ranted how Blarg was an idiot.

"Riley I have to tell you something." Farkle said as he put his now empty yogurt cup on the side. "What is it Farkle?" Riley asked concerned. Farkle took her hand in his. Riley blushed immensely.

He took a breath. _Here goes nothing. "_ Riley You're always there for me when I need you . You're beautiful and kind and I l-like you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

There was a beat of silence and then Riley smiled her Riley smile. "I like you too. I would love to be you're girlfriend Farkle." Farkle smiled and said yes. Riley laughed at his reaction. They threw their cups away swinging their hands together as they walked out the shop.

Lucas was finally done with all his homework. He checked his phone. It was 4:00 he had an hour. He grabbed his grey beanie, black v-neck and black pants with black and white vans.

He got out in ten minutes. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. His phone buzzed. He looked and he saw it was Farkle. It read : " **She said yes!"** and then it showed a bunch of emojis. Lucas laughed and sent a Congrats.

He put on his clothes and grabbed his guitar. He took Stuart's car rather than the designated driver. He rarely ever used it so he had free reign. He put the guitar in the backseat.

He just realized he didn't have Maya's address so he texted her. She sent the address and Lucas put it on the table between the armrests.

He drove out the driveway and headed towards Maya's house. He saw her on the front steps of her house. She had on a red and black flannel with a white v-neck and blue denim jeans with black combat boots.

Her blonde hair was now down. He rolled down the passenger seat window. "Hey Blondie." She put her phone in her back pocket and climbed in the car. As he pulled out of the driveway she fiddled with the music stations until she was content.

"I never seen you drive this car before or ever." Maya said as she laid her head on the window. "That's because we have designated drivers and also my real car got sold in LA."

"Do you also want me to pick you up for our painting session tomorrow?" He asked as he looked at the address on the notebook paper. "If it's not too much trouble." She bit her lip. "No problem." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She looked at him and smiled too. They pulled up to Brandon's house. It's a beige suburban house with a dark brown door and white porch steps.

The garage to the side of the house was already opened. Lucas parked in the curb in front of the house. They both opened their doors and got out. Lucas put his keys in his back pocket.

Lucas grabbed his guitar from the backseat. He honestly didn't know whether they were gonna provide him one or he should bring one. He closed the back door and walked beside Maya.

"Hey Friar." Brandon fist bumped him. "Hey Hart." He also fist bumped her. "Nice guitar is that a Les Paul?" He asked as he admired the black guitar.

"Yep." He confirmed. "Awesome well I want you to meet the rest of the band mates." Brandon said as he walked towards the stage. "You can sit down on the couch right there." Brandon told Maya as he pointed to a a burnt orange colored couch.

Maya gave two thumbs as she laid down on the couch. She looked around. The walls were handmade soundproof walls. The couch was super comfy she could just sleep in it forever.

"Alright this is Billy the drummer." Brandon pointed out to Lucas. Billy nodded his head in greeting. "This is Dave on the bass." Dave waved. "This is Charlie on the keyboard." Charlie also waved.

"Ready to jam out now?" Brandon asked. "Yeah what songs are we playing?" Lucas asked as he set up the microphone to his height. "Anything really." Brandon said as he sat on a recliner chair.

"Cool." Lucas whispered to the rest of the guys the song. They nodded their heads in agreement. Lucas started off on the guitar, then Charlie, Billy and Dave. "This is called Heartbreaker.

Lucas started to sing. He really started to jam out and was in his element. Maya was bobbing her head to his voice. He really was a good singer. His voice was deep and it went with the music he chose.

Lucas looked at Maya and she was smiling and singing the words. Lucas smiled at her and continued to sing. He would look directly at her from time to time. Maya would look at him just the same.

They performed a few more songs. Brandon only wanted them as the opening act and then the DJ would come. He did want them to have fun at the party too.

Lucas drunk his water and ran his hands through his sweaty dark blonde hair. He never realized how much he missed being on stage. They were actually really good musicians. They jammed for a good two hours.

They all agreed to call it a night. He waved goodbye to them. He walked over to Maya. "How was it?Did I do well? He asked her her. "That was amazing! You actually have talent!"

He chuckled. "Thanks for bringing me Huckleberry. " Maya hugged him. Lucas was shocked but then hugged her back. "You're welcome." "You stink by the way." She squinted her nose and backed away.

"Sorry." He laughed and shrugged and they walked out to the car. Maya didn't know what came over her but it was just instinct but she really wanted to do it again.

They finally arrive at her house. "See you tomorrow Ranger Rick." She ran up to her house and closed the door. Lucas looked at the door for a moment then he smiled and drove away.

 **A/N : The next chapter will be the painting session and the party! Did you guys like the Lucaya hug! I added a little bit of Riarkle! Please Follow, Fav or Review!**


End file.
